Enchanted Armor Barvars
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30986 |no = 1666 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 219 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 84 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 44, 53, 62, 71, 80, 89, 98, 107, 116, 125, 134, 143 |normal_distribute = 13, 9, 10, 8, 11, 7, 10, 6, 9, 5, 8, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146 |bb_distribute = 8, 4, 7, 5, 7, 3, 7, 4, 7, 5, 7, 3, 7, 4, 7, 5, 7, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152, 158 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 6, 4, 5, 3, 6, 5, 6, 4, 6, 3, 6, 5, 6, 4, 6, 3, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 44, 49, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 139, 144, 149, 154, 159, 164, 169 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 2, 5, 3, 5, 2, 5, 3, 5, 2, 5, 3, 5, 2, 5, 3, 5, 2, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An enchanted puppet that defended the Divine Armor after it entered its long slumber and became the world of Rokkzalm. The Divine Armor is believed to be capable of storing and amplifying an enormous amount of energy, and a long-term, uninterrupted connection to that source has given Barvars nearly limitless power. This reserve of energy allows the puppet to accomplish feats like recovering nearly instantly from any manner of defeat, and grants it the ability to track and eliminate otherworldly intruders. |summon = /+{05}")4 4+{/530#"."-#""4+*, |fusion = 62$"[{8+.'7,$D @B, "6{-+ "/4+#""" |evolution = |hp_base = 5411 |atk_base = 1947 |def_base = 2349 |rec_base = 1593 |hp_lord = 7518 |atk_lord = 2705 |def_lord = 3264 |rec_lord = 2213 |hp_anima = 8410 |rec_anima = 1975 |atk_breaker = 2943 |def_breaker = 3026 |def_guardian = 3502 |rec_guardian = 2094 |def_oracle = 3145 |rec_oracle = 2570 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Deflector Shield |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns, probable 15% damage reduction & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 10% boost each turn, 15% chance to reduce damage & fills 2-4 BC |bb = RSN |bbdescription = 18 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for Earth types for 3 turns & negates critical damage and elemental damage for 1 turn |bbnote = 160% Def & 100% parameter boost for Earth types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Eteindre |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def and negates all status ailments for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for Earth types for 3 turns & slight Spark damage and additional damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 160% Def, 100% parameter boost for Earth types, 20% Spark mitigation & 10% DoT mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Gigantics |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, activates Earth barrier, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for Earth types for 3 turns & negates critical damage and elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = Activates 25,000 HP barrier, 300% Def & 180% parameter boost for Earth types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Aberrant Armor |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = 10% boost each turn |evofrom = |evointo = 30987 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Totem |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *[[Summon|Divine Summon] |notes = |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Barvars1 }}